Księga VI
Jednak zło potrafi klęknąć przed dobrem, lecz to my nadamy sens wyniszczaniu zła. Część Pierwsza Jak każdego dnia poprawiasz swoje piękne blond włosy, uśmiechasz się do lusterka, patrzysz na strzelbę, następnie na siebie, rozbierasz się, bierzesz kąpiel, następnie ubierasz na siebie ubranie. Szczęśliwa, chwytasz strzelbę, zakładając ją na plecy, za nim wychodzisz podchodzisz do śpiącego męża, całujesz Meliodasa w czoło i wychodzisz. Patrzysz na odbudowę krainy z wzgórza, wyciągasz księgę, rozpoczynasz wspominać, a to co pamiętasz przelewasz na kartkę. Dobrze pamiętasz, dostaliście zaproszenie do Karczmy Meliodasa, gdzie piwo przynosi nam Kid, wszyscy bardzo radośnie przywitali Kida, wspólnie piliśmy i Ban ogłosił turniej walk, niesamowite starcia pamiętasz do dziś. Zauważyłaś, że Meliodas Kapitan Grzechów Walecznych zainteresował się twoją osobą, było to słodkie do czasu. Wybuchłaś śmiechem, iż początki pierwszej miłości były bardzo dziwne. Po turnieju walk, jakiś posłaniec wręcza List Mattowi. Ten dowiedział się z legendami, że jednak Zane żyje! Oraz, było to zaproszenie od samej macochy Matta, ten zdziwiony nie uznawał jej jako zastępczej matki, wciąż mu coś śmierdziało. Także, zawarto prośbę o pomoc Krainie Panienek, legendy miały zbyt dobre serca, by odmówić i wsiadają do lokomotywy... Ci którzy nigdy nie widzieli takiego pojazdu, byli mocno zszokowani. Można się zaśmiać, że Ban prawie co orgazmu dostał, chodź... nie z tego powodu... Co jest? Odparła śmiejąc się Amy. Nie brakowało radości z powodu wyjazdu. Później niesamowite siłowanie na rękę między tobą a Meliodasem, zakłady były w mocne. Na szczęście Meliodas wygrał i dostał swoją wymarzoną nagrodę w jednym z wagonów, wtedy właśnie chwyciłaś chusteczkę i wytarłaś nosek z krwi. Zboczone wspomnienia co? Powracasz do pisania, były zbyt pięknie, dlatego pociąg został za atakowany. Upadek w otchłań... Kończył żywot nie zważając na potęgę danej postaci. Bałaś się bardzo, nie ukrywasz to było niebezpieczne. Atakowano was z każdej strony, pociąg ledwo się trzymał. Udało się odeprzeć wojowniczki i zatrzymać pociąg przez Bana, wkurwieni idziecie przez całą stolicę. Wszędzie były same seksowne panienki, niby fajnie, lecz nie do końca. Spotkanie z Władczynią Pszczół, następnie posiłek rodem z Shreka, było zabawnie, iż emocje wtedy sięgały zenitu. Ban oraz Akihoki nie zorientowali się w porę, iż trafili do jakiegoś labiryntu, gdzie trafiały zdobycze Riny. Pozostało wtedy tylko uciec, jednak szanse były nikłe, Matthew starał się ostrzec każdego, ci co szybko zareagowali, nie zostali złapani. Wtedy poznajemy Daryla jest to ojciec wszystkich panienek, okazał się trafnym liderem sprawiedliwości. Wspólnie pragnęliście unicestwić bestie, następnie odpalić generatory, które miały zniszczyć barierę. Plan przebiegał pomyślnie, to dobry moment, by opisać zabicie Eredina i zabranie artefaktu pychy, czy też walkę o Shurime, Beta zabiera z sobą Azira, okazało się, że ten był torturowany prawie, że do śmierci. Becie się to nie spodobało, dlatego postanowił ocalić Azira. Spojrzał wtedy także na Lucy, której powiedział, że ocali ją ktoś inny. Niestety Beta nie miał tyle szczęścia, cisnął Azirem gdzieś dalej, oberwał w pysk, dostał nakaz pozostania w pałacu. Rina ruszyła z resztą wojowniczek w stronę Azira, ten fakt wykorzystał ojciec Lucy i Kid, wspólnie ratują dziewczynę. Dochodzi do czułego spotkania między ojcem, a córką. Szkoda, że dziś te relacje nie są tak silne jak kiedyś. Wracając, Kid przyjął na siebie armie panienek, tylko po to, by ocalić Brudasa i jego córkę. Azir próbował się ocalić, jednak oberwał, następnie stracił głowę... Matt żałośnie uciekał przez pola, wtedy Książę ujawnił się, wyzwolił Matthewa i wskazał drogę, wtedy Matthew przysięgał, że wskrzesi go, ruszył na wzgórze. Bestie zostały pokonane, jednak, wcale to nie poprawiło ich sytuacji, bariera pękła, lecz kilka osób, zostało porwanych. Ruszacie na wzgórze, by zastać pale...a na nich głowy swoich bliskich... Rina kazała się im poddać, wtedy legendy padają na kolana przed nią. Przybył Zeldris uwolniony z pieczęci, wydał rozkaz, zniszczenia krainy. Rina nie wiedziała, co zrobić iż umowa była inna. Zeldris urwał jej głowę i zapytał kto jest potomkiem Darka. Matthew chciał ocalić Kida, więc powiedział, że on. Prawie stracił, życie gdyby nie Amigo i eskadra! Gaster przybył z ogromną armią Jeagerów, istot stworzonych podczas gdy legedny były w krainie. Zake ruszył w stronę pieczęci, by takową unicestwić, lecz Zeldris stworzył ogrom wyrw, słabnąc drastycznie. Nigdy tak się nie cieszyłaś na widok Zake, swojego stróża! Doszło do starcia armii, lecz demonów ilość, była co raz większa. Gaster wolał nie ryzykować stratą jednostek i wycofał się, legendy wchodzą do naprawionej lokomotywy, próbują uciec, lecz ogromny demon niszczy tory, legendy wpadają w otchłań...Sama przyznałaś, nigdy tak bardzo się nie bałaś jak wtedy. '' '''Część Druga' 501 legion przybył na ratunek! Bardzo chciałaś to napisać co? Więc napisałaś, wycierając łzę, zostajecie wyciągnięci z otchłani, trwała wojna z demonami, rozpoczęły się krwawe żniwa, ochrona krain za wszelką cenę, tą cenę poczuł Zane, Derek i jego towarzysze. Walczyli odpierając, każdy atak, niestety przez Armina nie mogli się wycofać więc wciąż walczyli do końca, niestety ogromny tytan pada na ziemię, armie drastycznie zbliżają się, wybijają razem z przykazaniami Jeagerów. Szanse były nikłe, każdy po kolei pada... Zane obok Dereka, wtedy na niebie pojawiła się zielona flara, był to Marcus i wszyscy martwi, zatrzymał się i razem z innymi i siada po turecku. Dowódca wrogich armii, nie wiedział co zrobić, więc tylko obserwował duchy. Nagle przybyła pomoc, która zaczęła wybijać wrogów. Marcus uśmiechnięty znika, dał nam dużo czasu. Płomienie wojny nie ustawały... Wszędzie Jeagerzy rozlewali swoją krew... ego dnia nawet wybraniec nas porzucił dla zła. Prawie zabił Zane... Prawie unicestwił Kida, ten zdążył ocalić Zane oraz umierającą siostrę, ta urodziła syna, którego przed śmiercią nazwała Luke... oraz córkę Asami. Kid posiadał na sobie ogromne obrażenia, ledwo żywy pada przy jednym z drzew gdzie powoli i samotnie skonał. Przynajmniej tak piszą wszystkie legendy czytane dzieciom na dobranoc. Ile w tym prawdy, że Kid nie żyje? Nie wiesz i nie wierzysz, że on zginął w taki sposób. Obiecał legendom przecież stać się prawdziwym Bogiem! Wszyscy zebrali się po roku rozlewu krwi przy pomniku Kida. Postanowiono uderzyć i zakończyć wojnę. Nastała obrona Krainy Życia i atak na maszynę unicestwienia. To była decydująca bitwa, która zmieniła wszystko. Luke stoczył walkę z ojcem, który nawrócił się i unicestwił duszę Zeldrisa, dzięki temu reszta mogła zrobić swoje. Stalowa maszyna, zostaje unicestwiona... niestety razem z Arlekinem. Zeldris zostaje pokonany. Poker cisnął nim w piec, w którym spłoną... Godna śmierć dla diabła prawda Meliodas? Demony, klękają przed Jeagerami, to już koniec. Demony to już przeszłość, pozostało odbudować to co zostało zniszczone! Meliodas uczynił demony lepszymi, pokazał im drogę, nie wielkiej krwawej wojny, a ścieżki współpracy z innymi rasami. Byłaś bardzo dumna z swojego ukochanego Meliodasa, który przewalił całe monety na odnowę pięknej karczmy. Grzechy waleczne zaczęły stawać na nogi, etap opowieści zakończył się na ich temat, iż przecież naprawdę za nas walczyli. Zamykasz książkę słysząc krzyk Bana, który ucieka przed obiadem Meliodasa...